


Take Me Instead

by RoseWilliams15



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-05-31 07:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6460858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseWilliams15/pseuds/RoseWilliams15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nyssa peered out of the alleyway, making sure that there was no one around to witness her target’s demise. A loud thud sounded behind her and the assassin whipped her head around, searching for the source of it. “Sara!” Nyssa yelled as she saw the blonde collapse roughly to the ground...</p><p> </p><p>Prompt: Sara getting kidnapped on a mission and all hell breaks loose as Nyssa fights to get her back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I'm sure that some of you saw this already because I posted it with my collection of one-shots, but I decided to post it again on its own. If you haven't read it yet, please enjoy!

Nyssa peered out of the alleyway, making sure that there was no one around to witness her target’s demise. A loud thud sounded behind her and the assassin whipped her head around, searching for the source of it. “Sara!” Nyssa yelled as she saw the blonde collapse roughly to the ground, having just received a forceful blow to the head. Anger bubbled in Nyssa’s chest as she grabbed and nocked an arrow with lightening speed. She was kept from firing it through the man’s heart by an all too familiar pinprick of pain in her neck.

The tranquilizer dart took effect in mere seconds and Nyssa felt her limbs begin to grow heavy, but she forced herself to drop her bow and move towards Sara anyway. She managed to take a few steps before her legs gave out. She attempted to use her arms to catch herself, but they too had stopped working. With nothing to stop her rapid descent, Nyssa cheek slammed into the solid ground and her vision began to swim. The assassin’s mind screamed for her to get up, to keep fighting and to save her beloved, but the toxin now pumping through her veins made it impossible.

The last thing that Nyssa saw before losing consciousness was a man that she had never seen before picking up Sara, throwing her limp body over his shoulder and following his boss, the man that she was sent here to kill, out of the alley.   
***   
Six hours ago…  
The late afternoon sun was warm on Nyssa’s back as she walked hand in hand with Sara down a busy Paris street. The two had spent the day together, walking around the city and wasting time before the hit that was to go down that night. It was rare that the two girls got to spend time with one another outside of stone walls Nanda Parbat and they jumped at the opportunity anytime it was given.

Nyssa felt Sara’s hand slip out of hers and she glanced over and saw the blonde looking at her with shining eyes and wide smile on her lips.”You want something don’t you?” Nyssa asked with an amused smile.

Sara nodded and pointed at the ice cream stand that stood a few feet away from where they were currently stopped. Nyssa shook her head side to side and chuckled. “You are such a child Habibti.” She teased light-heartedly.

Sara leaned in and pecked Nyssa gently on the cheek. “Yep, but you love me anyway.”

Nyssa grabbed Sara by the hips and pulled her close, connecting their lips. “Yes I do.” The brunette said, stepping away and pulling her wallet from her pocket. “Here, get yourself some ice cream.”

Sara’s eyes lit up. “I’ll be right back.” She squealed enthusiastically before walking over to stand in line.

Nyssa watched her go and felt warmth fill her chest. She had heard stories of love when she was a child, but until Sara came along, she never once believed that she would care that deeply for someone. The thought reminded Nyssa of the small box that was currently buried deep in her suitcase. She had purchased the ring months ago, just after Sara had returned from her time-traveling mission. It had been burning a hole in her pocket since then, but she had yet to find the right time to ask Sara. They had been through so much together and Nyssa felt that her beloved deserved a perfect proposal.

Something cold on the tip of her nose brought Nyssa back to reality. The brunette looked up to see Sara holding a large cup of ice cream and smiling broadly. “I tried calling your name to get your attention, but you were too far gone. I had to take drastic measures.” She said with a laugh, handing Nyssa a napkin. The assassin blushed slightly, her mind returning to thoughts of the ring. She needed to make this girl her wife, and soon.   
***   
Nyssa took a step back from the bathroom counter and evaluated her appearance in the mirror. She was wearing a short, strapless, curve-hugging red dress and six inch stilettos. Her hair hung in loose curls on her shoulders and her makeup was dark and heavy, the opposite of how she usually wore it.

She sighed, a small knot forming in her stomach. Under normal circumstances, Nyssa enjoyed dressing up and going out on the town with Sara, but tonight was not for them. The assassin cringed as the picture of their target flashed through her mind. His name was Silas Marshal, and he personified the phrase “scum of the Earth.” The man not only ran a human trafficking ring, but also kept himself constantly entertained with never ending string of prostitutes, hence Nyssa’s attire.

Sara and herself were to catch his attention at a local club and lure him to his death. It was the simplest of missions, one of the easiest that Nyssa had ever been on for sure, but there was still something about it that made the assassin feel uneasy. Which was a very rare occurrence to say the least. The last time that she had felt like this… Nyssa’s stomach dropped and she was hit with a wave nausea. The brunette leaned forward and grabbed onto the counter, trying to steady herself.

“Hey, have you seen my… Nys?” Sara asked, rushing into the room. The blonde shook Nyssa’s shoulder roughly. Nyssa snapped out of her reverie and pulled Sara into a tight hug. “Nyssa, what’s wrong? Are you okay?” Nyssa buried her face into Sara’s shoulder. “Nyssa, talk to me. What’s going on?”

The brunette brought her eyes up to meet those of her beloved. Sara was surprised by the fear that she found there. “Stay here tonight Habibti.” Nyssa said quietly.

“What? No. Why would I do that?” Nyssa looked away, but Sara gently placed her hand under the brunette’s chin and turned her head back to face her. “Nyssa?”

The assassin took a deep breath. She didn’t want to tell Sara what she was thinking, but she knew she couldn’t keep it from her. “I have a very bad feeling about tonight.” She finally conceded. Sara remained quiet, sensing that her girlfriend wasn’t done. Nyssa pulled away and turned to look at the mirror, refusing to look Sara in the eye. “The last time I felt like this, you went to Starling City to track Merlyn and…” She trailed off, unable to finish the statement.

Sara’s mouth fell open in shock as the full weight of Nyssa’s words hit her. Within seconds she had her arms wrapped tightly around Nyssa, holding her close. “Hey, hey. It’s okay. I’ll be fine.”

Nyssa shook her head and swallowed, fighting back tears. “I can’t lose you again Sara.”

“You won’t Nyssa. I’m not going anywhere.” Sara said quietly, rubbing small, soothing circles on Nyssa’s back.

Sara’s touch calmed Nyssa’s nerves, but didn’t get rid of them all together. Eventually, when Nyssa had relaxed as much as she was able, she removed herself from Sara’s arms, only to lean over and kiss her gently on the forehead. “I love you Sara.”

Sara stood on her tiptoes and kissed Nyssa on the lips. “I love you too Nyssa. Now let’s go get this slimy bastard so that we can go home.”

Nyssa grabbed Sara’s hand and the two of them made their way out of the hotel room. Just before the door closed behind them, Nyssa caught a glimpse of her suitcase and she had to fight back the smile that tried to make its way onto her lips.   
***   
Nyssa watched the crowd around her from behind the glass that she had just brought to her lips. It was now well past midnight and her mark had yet to make an appearance and the brunette was steadily losing her patience. Sara was currently in the middle of the dance floor and seemed to be enjoying herself, but the looks that she was receiving from the men around her was only adding to Nyssa’s unease. The assassin closed her eyes for a brief moment and took a deep breath. ‘Calm yourself. Now is not the time to let your emotions cloud your judgement. This man deserves his fate.’  
When Nyssa opened her eyes, she felt her blood run cold. The man in question was stumbling directly towards her with his arm around Sara’s waist and a smug grin on his face. From his wobbly gait and the glazed look in his eyes, it was obvious that he had begun drinking long before he entered the club. Nyssa forced herself to appear relaxed, a false step now could easily blow both her and Sara’s cover.

“Hello gorgeous.” Nyssa cringed internally at the roughness of the man’s voice.”This one said that you two were a packaged deal.” He said, grabbing Sara’s shoulder tightly.

Nyssa flashed her most impressive fake smile. “That we are. It looks like it’s your lucky day Mr…?” She asked with perfectly feigned innocence.

“Marshal, Silas Marshal.” Nyssa nodded and downed the rest of her drink. There was not a trace of alcohol in it, but she pretended there was, in hopes of expelling her unwelcome nerves.

“Care to take this party somewhere a little more private?” Sara asked, trailing her finger down the man’s chest, earning herself a yellow toothed grin of approval in return. “Excellent. We know of a perfect place.” She said, throwing Nyssa a wink that immediately made the assassin feel better.

Nyssa stood and placed her arm behind Sila’s back. “Well than, shall we?”

The girls lead, or rather, carried, Silas out of the club and into the warm night air.

“The place we are taking you is a bit of a secret, so I’m afraid we will need to blindfold you in order to get you there.” The man nodded eagerly and Nyssa quickly covered his eyes with a piece of cloth that she had been hiding in her bra. Once he could no longer see, Sara gave Nyssa a small nod and altered their course.

After several long minutes of Silas trying to place sloppy kisses on Sara’s neck and rubbing his hand up and down Nyssa’s back, the girls turned into an alleyway. “We’re almost there.” Sara whispered into the man’s ear as she carefully pulled out her bo staff. Silas licked his lips in anticipation and Nyssa had to swallow back the bile that rose in her throat.

With all of his attention focused on Sara, Silas failed to notice Nyssa slipping out of his grasp and quickly putting as much distance as possible between him and herself.

Nyssa peered out of the alleyway, making sure that there was no one around to witness her target’s demise. A loud thud sounded behind her and the assassin whipped her head around, searching for the source of it. “Sara!” Nyssa yelled as she saw the blonde collapse roughly to the ground, having just received a forceful blow to the head. Anger bubbled in Nyssa’s chest as she grabbed and nocked an arrow with lightening speed. She was kept from firing it through the man’s heart by an all too familiar pinprick of pain in her neck.

The tranquilizer dart took effect in mere seconds and Nyssa felt her limbs begin to grow heavy, but she forced herself to drop her bow and move towards Sara anyway. She only managed to take a few steps before her legs gave out. She attempted to use her arms to catch herself, but they too had stopped working. With nothing to stop her rapid descent, Nyssa’s cheek slammed into the solid ground and her vision began to swim. The assassin’s mind screamed for her to get up, to keep fighting and to save her beloved, but the toxin now pumping through her veins made it impossible.

The last thing that Nyssa saw before losing consciousness was a man that she had never seen before picking up Sara, throwing her limp body over his shoulder and following his boss, the man that she was sent here to kill, out of the alley.


	2. Part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls both regain consciousness and become aware of just how dire their situation is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Fair warning, this chapter is BRUTAL. There is violence and a brief (very brief) mention of non consensual sex, but nothing comes of it, I would never do that to either of these characters or any character ever for that matter.

Nyssa moved through the halls of Nanda Parbat, trailing her fingers along the cold rock wall beside her. A year ago, she had been in this same position, but she’d had no say in it back then. This time, it was her choice. She glanced down at her flowing black dress and cringed ever so slightly. Sara had suggested that she buy a new one, but Nyssa had just shaken her head and smiled sadly. It was tradition; and even though she hated the memories that the dress brought her, she couldn’t bring herself to break it. 

The sound of music caught her attention and she made her way towards it. The throne room was void of it’s usual darkness and was instead lit by thousands of bright and colorful lights. Nyssa searched the room, and when her eyes landed on a familiar blonde, she felt herself go weak in the knees. 

Sara too had opted to stick with tradition, though a different one than Nyssa. She wore a floor length white gown that fit all of her curves perfectly and had her hair arranged in intricate braids on the top of her head. When Nyssa went to get a better look at the gorgeous woman that was to be her wife, she found that her dress had tangled up between her feet, trapping her in place. Sara turned to face her and flashed her a smile. A moment later, the smile disappeared and Sara’s eyes rolled into the back of her head. 

Nyssa opened her mouth to call out to her beloved, the sound was lost in her throat. Sara collapsed to the floor and to Nyssa’s horror, Silas Marshal stepped out of the shadows behind the fallen blonde, wielding her staff and smirking triumphantly. 

Nyssa’s eyes snapped open and she realized immediately that she was not in Nanda Parbat and was instead lying face down in an alley. She sat up slowly and looked around, her heart rate accelerating as she took in her surroundings. Memories of the night before flowed into her mind, each one more painful than the last. She and Sara had brought Silas here and everything had been according to plan until… Nyssa caught sight of Sara’s staff lying deserted a few feet away. “He took her.” She whispered, leaning over and grabbing the staff. 

The cold metal burned in her hands and ignited a fire in her chest. She’d let Sara come on this mission despite knowing it would go south and now she was god knows where and in god knows what condition. Despite the stinging pain from the various cuts and bruises she had received from hitting the ground the night before, Nyssa got to her feet and set course for her hotel. Silas Marshal had made a fatal mistake in harming her beloved and another in leaving Nyssa alive and he was going to pay dearly for is actions.  
***  
As Sara slowly made her way back to consciousness, the dull ache in her head steadily turned into a blinding pain. Her stomach turned and her ears rang loudly. The blonde tried to bring her hands up to her temples in an attempt to alleviate some of the pain, but found that they as well as her feet were bound to the chair on which she was currently sitting. Her already spinning head was sent reeling a moment later when she was suddenly hit with all of images of what happened the night before. ‘Nyssa.’ She thought. ‘Where was she? What had they done to her?’ 

With her eyes still closed, Sara tugged on her restraints, testing their strength. 

“Ah, you’re awake.” 

The familiar rough voice sent shivers up Sara’s spine. She opened her eyes and looked around frantically. “Where am I? What am I doing here?” She asked, doing her best to sound innocent and confused. “Please don’t hurt me.”

Silas moved so that he was standing in front of her then, his yellow teeth arranged in a crude smile. “Don’t play dumb with me miss Lance, it is unbecoming of you.” 

A cold hand closed around Sara’s heart. If he knew her name then he undoubtedly knew who she worked for and both herself and Nyssa were in grave danger, provided that her girlfriend was still alive that is. 

In an instant, Sara’s face went from one of innocence to one of pure anger. It was pointless to keep up her facade now. “You obviously know my story, so what’s yours? I’m sure it’s tragic.” She sneered. 

Silas’s eyes opened wide in amusement. “I knew you’d be a feisty one. Your time is almost up, so I’ll humor you.” Sara glared daggers in his direction, but kept her mouth shut. “Let’s start at the beginning.” Sara bit her tongue and began silently plotting all of the painful ways that she could end his miserable life. “I’ve been in this business all of my life.” He began, his eyes glazing over as he got lost in his memories. He didn’t bother to go into detail, knowing full well that Sara knew exactly what business he was referring to. 

“My mother died in childbirth, so I was raised by my father Derek.” Sara rolled her eyes and regretted it immediately when the room started to spin around her. “He didn’t believe in child care and ended up taking me to work with him everyday. He taught me the ropes and showed me how everything worked.” Silas’s eye came back into focus and he turned to look at Sara. “He was my hero and he was murdered right in front of my eyes.” Sara snapped to attention at that, it was obvious to her where this conversation was headed. “It was just a normal day, I went to the office just like I did every other day. Instead of finding my father sitting at his desk, I saw him on his knees in front of a man dressed in all black. Before I even had time to react, the man ran my father through with a sword and disappeared.” Silas went quiet and began pacing back and forth. Sara closed her eyes to keep herself from throwing up. When her stomach calmed, she spoke. “Your father was a slimeball and got killed for it and you decided to become a slimeball too because of it? What a touching story.” 

Silas turned and slapped Sara across the face, once again sending her head spinning, before continuing to pace. “Don’t you dare talk about him like that.” 

Sara grinned. She may be physically defenseless at the moment, but her words could be just as dangerous as her hands. “The Demon’s head is going to have a field day when she gets her hands on you.” 

Silas stopped and looked at her, causing the blonde to flinch, but the anger in his features was now gone. In its was a look of pure satisfaction. “I wouldn’t count on that.” 

Sara’s smile faltered for the briefest of moments before returning. “And why is that?”

“You’re playing dumb again miss Lance. I’ve done my research and I’ve heard the stories.” Sara couldn’t help but raise a confused eyebrow. “Whenever the little blonde assassin in trouble, the big bad brunette comes to her rescue.” Sara clenched her fists. “You are her weakness, and she will stop at nothing to see your safe return. I’m willing to bet that she is plotting her way in here right now.” Sara’s stomach dropped, but she kept her expression neutral. This man did not, in any way, deserve to see the effect that his words were having on her. “A woman blinded by love and hate tends to make mistakes, and that will be her downfall.” Silas let out a menacing laugh. “I can’t wait to see the look on her face when force her to watch me slit your throat.” With that, Sila’s whole demeanor changed and he moved closer to Sara, grabbing her chin and bringing her face close to his. “She won’t be here for some time yet, perhaps we can finish what we started last night?” The look in his eyes told Sara that it wasn’t a question. Without another thought, Sara slammed her head into the man’s nose. There was a sickening crack and the man fell to the ground clutching his nose. Sara smiled, but her victory was short lived because in the next second, the nausea that had been threatening her since she woke up took over and she began throwing her guts up. 

“Guards!” Silas yelled, his voice sounded nasally, a direct result of his freshly broken nose. 

Sara had only a brief moment to recover before three men ran into the room and started throwing punches. She took a few shots to her stomach and ribs before she felt a fist hit her jaw and her world once again went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I am SO sorry for leaving it there. I had totally planned on finishing this story by tonight but real life got in the way. Please don't hate me! If you liked it (or if you didn't) let me know, please leave a comment and a kudos! If you're mad and want to yell at me, or you just want to say hello, you can find me on tumblr @rosewilliams1736  
> Until next time!  
> ~RoseWilliams15  
> P.S. Keep an eye out for part three, it should be up next weekend (fingers crossed) and I apologize for any and all errors within this chapter. I didn't proofread it because I just wanted to get it out to you guys.


	3. Part three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am super sorry for making you guys wait for so long. I got caught under the shadow of a massive term paper. I hope that this helps. Enjoy!

Nyssa stood with her back pressed into the side of a cold stone building, blending into the shadows of the dimly lit Paris street. It had been nearly twelve hours since she had woken up in the alley and the brunette was wound so tightly, she was afraid that she might burst. Every minute that passed was another one that Sara spent in the hands of her capture and her chances of survival were ever dwindling. Unfortunately, the wait was necessary in order for Nyssa to find out where her beloved had been taken. 

A group of people move past her hiding spot, drawing Nyssa’s attention. To a regular onlooker, the group would have appeared to be nothing more than a man leading a few of his female friends through the city, but Nyssa knew better. The man was Nathan Jackson, Silas Marshal’s right hand man, as well as the one who had drugged Nyssa and taken Sara. 

Nathan ushered the girls into a restaurant, which was actually not a restaurant at all, but one of the many fronts that had been set up to hide Silas’s human trafficking empire. Nyssa slipped inside and watched as the man hit each of the women in the neck with his signature tranquilizer darts. He turned and threw one in her direction, but she knew to expect it and caught it between her thumb and forefinger with ease. Nathan let out an unamused snort. “I should have killed you when I had the chance.” 

“That’s funny.” Nyssa said, calmly drawing her sword. “I was just thinking the same thing.” The assassin lunged, causing the man to step backwards as he reached for his gun and he ended up tripping over one of the unconscious women. Before he had a chance to react, Nyssa was on top of him and had her sword pressed to his throat. “You and your employer have made a grave mistake in taking my beloved. Tell me where she is an I will end your miserable life quickly.” Nathan responded by spitting in her face. Nyssa’s eyes burned with fury and in a swift motion, she removed the sword from his throat and sliced off his right ear. Nathan howled in pain and Nyssa didn’t even attempt to hid the triumphant smirk that the sound brought to her face. “Now, tell me where she is or I start removing your fingers.” She said, once again pressing the sword against his throat, but this time, she pushed hard enough to draw blood. 

Nathan rattled off an address and then grinned in a way that made Nyssa’s stomach churn. “All it takes to bring the mighty Demon’s head to her knees is to kidnap her girlfriend? Silas was right, your love makes you weak.” Nyssa struck the man in the mouth, but he just continued to smile. “Even if she’s still alive, she has spent half the day with Silas and that’s more than enough time for him to…” Nyssa slit the man’s throat, leaving the remainder of his sentence hanging in the air. She exited the restaurant, her whole body shaking with fury, and pulled out her phone, preparing to call upon every assassin in the surrounding area. She wanted to burn Silas’s empire to the ground. 

A miniscule movement in Nyssa’s peripheral vision caused the brunette to turn her head. A mouse ran past her and within seconds disappeared into the restaurant that she had just left through an almost invisible hole in the wall. Nyssa froze mid-step as an idea began to form in the back of her mind. Perhaps fighting fire with fire was not the only option. The assassin once again turned her attention to her phone, deleting the number that she had put in and entering a new one. She pressed send and the person on the other end answered on the second ring. “Hello?”

“Ms. Smoak, I need your help with something.”  
***  
Nyssa looked over the blueprints that Felicity had found for her and mentally traced the path that would lead her to her beloved. When she was sure that she knew the layout by heart, she slipped her hood over her head and pulled her mask up to cover her nose and mouth before sliding out of the car that she had “borrowed” from the now deceased Nathan Jackson. She had parked said car close to the building in which Sara was being held, assuming that no would would be curious as to why it was there, given Nathan’s connection to Silas. In less than a minute, Nyssa found herself climbing into an air vent on the roof of the building. The vent opened to a twenty foot vertical drop, which required Nyssa to use her aerial silks to lower herself down silently. From there the vents spread out horizontally and allowed the brunette to crawl through the building without drawing any attention to herself. 

After a few minutes of crawling in the dark, Nyssa approached a panel of light. Through the open slits within the panel, the assassin saw a familiar blonde form. Nyssa watched Sara for a moment and released a breath that she did not realize she had been holding when she saw the rise and fall of Sara’s chest. With that, Nyssa set to work removing the panel. Once that was done, she unfurled the silks that belonged to Sara, having left hers back at the entrance, knowing they would need it to make their escape. 

A moment later, Nyssa landed softly on the concrete floor that Sara had been forced to use as a bed. The brunette rushed to the door and grinned after confirming that it was locked. She said a silent thank you to the genius who had left Sara alone in a room without windows. She then turned and upon getting a better look at Sara, found that the girl was covered in ugly blue and purple bruises. 

As quickly and silently as she could, Nyssa made her way over to the blonde and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, hoping it would be enough to wake her. It ended up being more than enough and Sara’s eyes opened instantly, her aching body tense and ready for a fight. Before the blonde had time to do anything to blow their cover, Nyssa put her hand over Sara’s mouth and whispered, “It’s me habibti. You’re safe.” 

Sara relaxed immediately and sat up, her eyes brightening briefly before darkening again. “Silas he… This is a trap. He wanted to use me to draw you here so he could kill us both.” Sara said softly. 

Nyssa held out her hand and helped Sara into a standing position. “As I said before beloved, you are safe. Though I had no idea what Silas was planning, I took precautions to make sure that he is unaware of my presence.” Nyssa explained with a quick smirk, before going back to being all business. “Now, in order to remain unknown, we will have to exit through the vents. Will you be able to…” The sentence went unfinished as Sara wrapped her arms around the silks and began pulling herself up them. Nyssa watched in awe of the sheer strength of the woman before her. There were few people that Nyssa had met that could take a beating like Sara had and continue on as she was doing now. The brunette couldn’t help the swell of pride that filled her chest. 

“Come on slacker.” Sara said from inside the vent. Nyssa smiled and began pulling herself up as well.  
***  
Despite her mental determination, Sara’s body gave out on her as soon as she got to the car, and within a minute of driving, she was fast asleep. Nyssa carried her to their room and stripped her of her tattered dress before placing an oversized t-shirt over her head and tucking the blonde into bed. 

Nyssa watched Sara sleep for a time. She wanted to snuggle in next to her girlfriend and focus on nothing more than Sara’s warmth beside her, but Silas Marshal was still breathing and she would never forgive herself if she allowed him to get away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sara's back! Wahoo! If you liked it, please leave me a comment and a kudos. I'm on tumblr @rosewilliams1736 come say hi!  
> Until Next Time!  
> ~RoseWilliams15  
> P.S. I'm not entirely sure when the next update will be up but I will do my best to get it done as soon as physically possible.


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silas gets what's coming to him and you all get a happy ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! Enjoy!

Silas glared angrily at his wristwatch. He had expected the Demon’s Head to show up long before then. The man ran his fingers through his thinning hair before slamming his fist forcefully on the desk in front of him. He lifted his hand to repeat the motion, but was stopped by the sound of gunfire outside of his door. The frustration he had been feeling just seconds before fell away and was instantly replaced with excitement. He had been waiting for this moment for a long time.   
***   
Nyssa pulled her stolen car up as close as she could to the entrance of Silas’s building. She reached into the passenger seat and grabbed her bow and quiver, disliking the number of arrows she had chosen to bring, but knowing that Silas only kept six men on hand at any given time, helped ease some of her worry. Without even a beat of hesitation, the assassin closed the car door and made her way over to the building’s main entry way. She held up her bow and nocked an arrow before using her right leg to knock down the door. Inside the building, she was meet with the surprised expressions of Silas’s guards. Even though their boss had most certainly warned them that the assassin would likely make her entrance in this fashion, they had not believed that anyone would be brave enough to break down the front door. The shock was short lived though and seconds later, Nyssa had six guns pointed in her direction. The brunette smiled and sent her arrow into the chest of the nearest man. Gunshots soon filled the room and as if Nyssa were dancing, she moved gracefully away from the bullets that came in her direction, and fired arrow after arrow into the men around her. The fighting ended abruptly when the fifth of Silas’s men hit the ground, leaving Nyssa alone with the one man still standing. It was then that Silas made his appearance.   
“Nice of you to finally join us Ms. al Ghul. I was beginning to fear that I would have to tell that girl that she wasn’t loved after all.”

Nyssa whirled around to face Silas, ignoring the armed man that stood behind her. “I assure you, I would never leave Sara in the hands of a monster such as yourself.” The assassin ground out.

Silas grinned, showcasing the smile that had haunted Nyssa since the night before. “I believe that would be the pot calling the kettle black my dear.”

Nyssa clenched her jaw. “I do what I do to keep innocent people from getting caught up in this life.” 

“That may be, but you know full well that your hands are just as blood soaked as mine. You may be on the right track now, but I’ve been watching you for some time, and I saw the destruction that you caused after losing your lover. Not once, but twice, did you go on a grief induced rampage. Your love makes you weak and it keeps you from making intelligent decisions. Why else would you come here alone? You didn’t even bring enough arrows to handle all of my men.” 

Nyssa reached behind her back and felt that her quiver was empty. Perfect. She thought. He bought it. 

Silas’s eyes flicked to the man behind Nyssa, and before she had a chance to move, the man had kicked the back of her legs, causing her to land heavily on her knees. Silas shook his head. “I was hoping you would be a more formidable adversary, but it seems that you are more blinded by your feelings than I would have thought.” 

Nyssa glared daggers at the man, but he simply smiled in response. “Matthew, tie her up. I will retrieve the girl and then the real fun can begin.” Silas said, turning on his heel and exiting the way he came. 

As soon as Silas was gone, the man behind Nyssa, Matthew, tried to grab the brunette by her arms. The assassin swung her legs across the floor and swept the man’s legs out from under him. He lost his grip on Nyssa and crashed to the floor in the same way that she had moments before. He growled in anger and took a swing at her head. She ducked easily and punched him square in the lower half of his ribs, hearing a satisfying crack at the contact. The man brought both hands up to clutch his side. Using the pause in the confrontation to her advantage, Nyssa unsheathed her sword and thrust it through the man’s heart. 

“Where’s the girl?!” Silas shouted from the hallway, not knowing that Nyssa was the only one left who could hear him. Heavy footsteps approached the door and Nyssa raced to stand next to it, just out of sight from the entry way. Silas burst in not a second after she got into position. “Where…?” Was all he managed before Nyssa brought the hilt of her sword down hard on the back of his head, rendering him instantly unconscious. 

Nyssa dragged Silas’s dead weight into the room in which he had held Sara and bound his arms and legs before opening a package of smelling salts under his nose to wake him up. Silas scanned the room quickly before staring down at his bonds. “I knew you had some fight in you.” He said sounding slightly bored. “Go on then, kill me. I know you want to.”

“Oh believe me, I will. But first, I will get pay back for the harm that you caused my beloved.” Nyssa said, sending a punch into the man’s stomach, the same place she had seen a nearly black bruise on Sara. 

The air came out of Silas’s lungs in a rush. When he recovered, he smirked at Nyssa. “The bitch could take a hit, I’ll give her that.” Fury filled Nyssa then and she proceeded to finish what she started, hitting Silas everywhere he and his men had struck Sara, and making sure each hit was as painful as could be. When she was done, the bastard before her smiled once again. “Congratulations. You’ve stopped me, but just know your lover will never be safe. Monsters, as you so lovingly put it, like myself will never stop using her against you. You can’t protect her forever.” Silas said before his eyes flew open wide and blood began to dribble out of his mouth. He looked down and saw that Nyssa’s sword was embedded up to its hilt in his abdomen before his body went limp. 

Nyssa removed the sword and placed it back inside the sheath that was hidden within her quiver. As she made her way towards the building’s exit, Silas’s words whirled around in her mind in a continuous loop. You can’t protect her forever.  
***   
Upon returning to the hotel room, Nyssa found that Sara was still fast asleep in their bed. The brunette was pleased to see that some of the color had returned to the blonde’s unusually pale cheeks. It hit Nyssa then exactly why her beloved was in her current state and she was hit with a wave of nausea. She quickly turned and moved towards the en suite bathroom, hoping that a hot shower would help clear her mind. 

Stepping under the warm water instantly relieved some of Nyssa’s tension but she couldn’t stop her thoughts from wandering back to Silas’s last words. There was something about them that she just could not shake. 

Fifteen minutes later, Nyssa opened the bathroom door, wearing sweatpants and a tank top, and saw Sara sitting up in bed waiting for her. “Hey you.” She said sleepily.

Nyssa rushed over to the woman and placed a kiss on her forehead. “How are you feeling beloved?” 

Sara tilted her head back and gently pressed her lips to Nyssa’s. “I’ll live.” She said, playfully. Nyssa cringed ever so slightly at the words and Sara picked up on it instantly. “Nys? Is everything okay?” Nyssa nodded, but the sadness in her eyes told a different story. “What happened?” Nyssa tried to walk away, but Sara grabbed her arm, keeping her in place. “Talk to me.” Sara whispered, echoing the words that she had said two days prior. Sara tugged on Nyssa’s arm and slid over on the bed, giving the brunette room. After the slightest hesitation, Nyssa got into the bed and instantly felt Sara’s arms wrap themselves around her shoulders. The warmth of the contact surprised Nyssa, but helped to calm her nerves. 

Sara remained silent and waited for Nyssa to collect her thoughts. When the brunette spoke, her voice was so quiet, Sara had to move so that her ear was right next to Nyssa’s mouth in order to hear what she was saying. “I am going to disband the League.” She said, looking intently at the white wall in front of her. 

Sara replayed the sentence in her mind several times to make sure that she had heard it properly. “Disband the League? Why? You’re finally the Demon’s Head, a position that you have been coveting since before you could walk, why through it all away now?” Tears began to fall freely down Nyssa’s face, but she didn’t speak. Sara shifted so that she could look Nyssa in the eyes. 

“I can stand to lose the League if that’s what it takes to keep you safe.” Nyssa said, brown eyes finally meeting blue. 

“Nyssa, what the hell are you talking about?” 

“Before I killed Silas, he said something, something that will undoubtedly come true as long as the League remains intact.” 

Sara was no more confused than ever. “What did he say?” Nyssa tried to look away, but Sara placed her hand under her chin and she couldn’t move. “Nyssa, please.” 

“He said that men like himself would never stop trying to use you to get to me. He also said that I couldn’t keep you safe forever.” 

Sara’s eyes filled with anger, but Nyssa knew that it wasn’t directed towards her. Sara pressed her forehead against Nyssa’s. “He may be right about the people using me against you, but he was wrong about the last part.” Nyssa looked deep into Sara’s blue eyes. “When something bad happens to me, you do everything in your power to take down the person who hurt me. That doesn’t make you weak Nyssa, it makes you strong.” Nyssa slid her head so that it was resting on Sara’s shoulder and the blonde pulled her close, lying down on the bed. She began to rub soothing circles on the brunette’s back. 

After a few moments, Nyssa spoke, breaking the comfortable silence that had spread out between them. “What if there is a day when I’m not strong enough and I lose you, for real this time?” 

Sara continued with her circles and kissed Nyssa on the top of the head. “That’s not going to happen. Besides, if the universe wanted me dead, and I mean dead without chance of resurrection, I would be gone already.”

“Please do not talk like that Habibti.” Nyssa said quietly.

“Okay,” Sara said, as she began to run her fingers through Nyssa’s hair. “How about this then? Que Sera Sera. It means ‘whatever happens happens’.” Nyssa sat up and once again looked into Sara’s eyes. “We have to keep moving and not dwell on the past or in this case, the future. It’s the only way to make it through life.”

Nyssa stayed quiet, letting Sara’s words sink in. When they did, she was hit with an idea that made her heart leap in her chest. “Close your eyes Beloved.” She said suddenly. Sara raised a confused eyebrow. “Why? I don’t…” Nyssa leaned forward and kissed Sara, stealing the words from her lips. “Please?”

Sara nodded and closed her eyes. Nyssa moved the blonde so that she was sitting on the edge of the bed and then padded over to her suitcase and pulled out the box that she had been holding onto for entirely too long. She got down on one knee and told Sara to open her eyes. 

“Nyssa… what?” Sara managed before losing her train of thought. 

“You’re right Sara, we do need to keep moving and fighting and as much as I love the idea of taking on the world with my girlfriend, I think that it would be much more enjoyable experience if I could do it with my wife. With that said, Sara Elizabeth Lance, will you marry me?” 

Sara’s eyes lit up and the biggest smile that Nyssa had ever seen spread across her face. The blonde slid of of the bed and landed carefully on the floor in front of Nyssa. She snaked her arms around the brunette’s neck and kissed her passionately. After a moment, they pulled apart and Sara smiled brightly once again. “Yes! Of course I’ll marry you!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was a little concerned that Silas's end was too rough, but I didn't know what else to do so I left it as it was. I hope it was okay. If you liked it, please leave me a comment! You can find me at tumblr @rosewilliams1736 come say hi!   
> That's all for now, until next time!  
> ~RoseWilliams15


End file.
